


And Never Brought to Mind

by Peanutbutterer



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spy, F/M, Friendship, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutbutterer/pseuds/Peanutbutterer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the <a href="http://coyote-sga.livejournal.com/">Coyote_SGA</a> universe.</p><p>This is new. Kinky, but new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Never Brought to Mind

Elizabeth feigned interest in the conversation taking place at her table as she scanned her surroundings.

“Last quarter’s earnings were up fourteen percent,” boasted the CEO to her left. He lightly swirled the merlot in his glass and eyed her over the crystal rim. “Which is, of course, nothing compared to Ms. Reyes’ accomplishments.”

Elizabeth brushed a curl from her forehead and let a soft pink color her cheeks. “Well, I can’t take all of the credit.” She trailed a demure finger over the silver place settings before continuing, “We have an incredible team.”

The man across from her barked a laugh. “I'll trade your team for mine. Why, just yesterday my head of International Distribution came up to me and had the gall to say...”

Elizabeth tapped the toe of her red stiletto while the men continued to converse around her. She sighed. Well, that was the point, she conceded. No one would suspect such a pretty, unassuming face. Now if she could just block out the more lecherous thoughts, she’d be home free.

She’d come a long way in controlling her ability these past few years. It was getting easier and easier to pick through and filter thoughts, to drown out the superfluous and focus on the necessary; but large, crowded events like these were still taxing. She flicked her gaze to the grandfather clock on the far side of the room.

Fifteen seconds ticked by before she plucked her napkin from her lap and set it neatly on the table. “If you’ll excuse me gentlemen,” she smiled lightly and picked up her handbag, “I’ll just be a moment.” Nodding to the far corner, she slipped away from the table.

Elizabeth crossed the room in smooth strides and made her way toward the rear hallway, barely avoiding a collision with a harried waiter when he burst through the kitchen door. Sidestepping quickly to the left, she brushed against the suited guard and just avoided a tray full of water glasses.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” the waiter said worriedly, flushing as he maneuvered awkwardly around Elizabeth to regain balance of his tray. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

She re-tucked a wisp of hair into place and bent down to pick up the napkin he had dropped. When she stood she handed it to him and offered apologetically, “It was my fault.” She shot a look toward the guard. “I’ll have to be more careful next time.”

The guard merely grunted and the waiter nodded his thanks. Elizabeth pressed the guard’s keycard into her palm and continued to skirt the edge of the room.

Once free of the ballroom, she turned left toward the restrooms, inclining her head to acknowledge the woman who exited. When the woman was out of sight, Elizabeth doubled back and, with one last look over her shoulder, quietly ascended the roped-off stairwell. Two flights up she held her acquired keycard over the sensor and waited for the lock to disengage before stepping into the hallway.

She made her way briskly down the corridor, took the first right and then the second left, and within moments stood at the door to room B34. She moved to press her keycard to the sensor but a noise at the end of the hall caught her attention. Surveying her surroundings, she took two long strides back to the hall junction and slid into a long shadow.

She heard the rustle of metal on metal and then a grunt, followed immediately by a loud click, signaling that that the electronic lock had released. She moved just enough to catch an unobstructed view of the hallway and bit back a curse as a black-clad figure disappeared into room B34.

Clicking open her handbag, she closed the distance to the door and slipped into the room, using one hand to press her pistol into the back of the intruder’s head while the other shut the door quietly.

It wasn’t until she’d pulled back the hammer that she saw his weapon.

“Drop it,” she commanded in a low voice. “Slowly.” She shifted so she could better see over his shoulder. “And keep your hands where I don’t have to worry about them.”

“This is new. Kinky, but new.”

Elizabeth un-cocked her weapon and let it fall limply to her side. “Cam?”

He turned slowly, palms spread wide and a broad grin on his face. “Heya, Lizzie.”

She couldn’t do more than sputter, “What the hell?”

“Ah,” he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “That’s my Lizzie, always the lady.”

She re-cocked her gun and leveled it at his chest. “What’s going on?”

“Put that thing down.” He slapped at the barrel of her pistol and moved his jacket aside to re-holster his own weapon. When she cocked an eyebrow and tightened her finger on the trigger he stopped abruptly. “Lizzie, we’re on the same team here.”

“How’s that?”

Cam rolled his eyes.

“You’re –“

“FBI,” he finished for her. “I’d show you my government issued windbreaker, but it just wasn’t conducive to undercover work. And,” he waggled his eyebrows, “I’m your getaway man on this fine evening. Even more thrilling...” he drew out an anticipatory pause.

Elizabeth’s eyes narrowed. “Would you like a drum roll?”

“No, no, I’m fine,” he assured her. “Even more thrilling,” he repeated, eyes twinkling, “I’m your new partner.”

She frowned. “But Stephens –”

“Doesn’t want to work with you anymore.” Cameron shrugged unapologetically. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there it is.”

She shook her head in disgust and finally lowered her weapon. “Ignorance and prejudice are a powerful combination.”

He snorted. “I don’t disagree with you there.” He pointed to the painting hanging prominently on the wall. “Safe’s under there. Let’s wrap this baby up and go out for drinks. We’ve got some catching up to do.” When she didn’t respond right away, he sweetened the pot. “I’ll even spring for a super grande margarita,” he sing-songed.

Elizabeth bit back a smile and moved to the wall. Swinging the artwork away on its hinges, she shot him a perfunctory glare over her shoulder and countered, “I think you have some explaining to do.” She turned back to the wall and began work on the keypad.

“You’ll like me as a partner,” he informed her as he opened the door a sliver to scan the hall.

“Oh yeah?”

A bleating alarm cut off his reply.

Elizabeth tensed but didn’t turn from her task. “You didn’t disable the system?” she hissed.

“I was attacked the moment I entered the room!”

In quick and efficient movements she withdrew the hard drive, slammed the safe shut, and replaced the painting. “And another thing,” she spun toward him menacingly, “if you’re my partner, and you’re _here_ ,” she jabbed a finger toward the floor, “then who, pray tell, is on the comms?”

“It’s boring in the truck,” he defended. “And you were late!”

“I was not!”

He looked thoughtful for a moment. “That may be true.”

Shouts echoed in the hallway and Elizabeth tossed Cameron the drive. “I am so getting you back for this,” she warned, stepping up to the window and sliding it open. “I hate doing this in dresses.”

Cam smothered a laugh as she hauled the red silk up past her knees and dangled her leg over the side. She gave him a withering look but he only grinned back at her. “Oh,” he rubbed his hands together before helping her through the window, “we are going to have so much fun together.”


End file.
